Une étoile partie trop tôt
by Thitilde
Summary: James viens de perdre l'amour de sa vie : Michael. Maintenant il va devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui et éduquer leur fils Brendan seul. Se drame va lui faire rappeler tous les souvenir qu'ils on passer ensemble, du jour de leur rencontre jusqu'à la mort de Michael.
1. Chapter 1

j'espère que ça chapitre va vous plaire, ceci est ma première fiction. désoler d'avance si il reste des fautes je ne suis pas très doué pour le français :)

* * *

Une étoile partie trop tôt…

Chapitre I : Un moment douloureux

La pluie coulait sur son visage. Les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie. Il regardait en direction du cercueil en ne pensant à rien, les yeux dans le vide. Puis il sentit une petite main qui enroulait la sienne. En regardant le visage du petit garçon, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il portât le petit et s'avançât près du cercueil pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'amour de sa vie qu'il a perdu trop vite. Maintenant il devra apprendre à vivre sans lui et à devoir éduquer son fils seul.

En sortant du cimetière, larme à l'œil, il entendait quelle qu'un l'appeler. C'était sa sœur. Une petite blonde avec les mêmes yeux d'un bleu océan que lui. Au début elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis elle finit par trouver les mots.

« Écoute James… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. N'oublie pas que je suis là. Et si tu veux que je garde Brendan quels que jours, il n'y a pas de souci. »

James fixa sa sœur. Lui n'ont plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa faisait pratiquement une semaine que l'amour de vie Michael est mort. Depuis le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital à 3h du matin lui annonçant la mort de Michael, il n'avait pas parlé, à part pour dire un mensonge : « je vais bien ». Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi il craquât :

«Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? dit-il avec une voix tremblante. Tu crois vraiment que me dire ça va le faire ramener ? Ou alors me faire oublier le coup de téléphone ?!

-James… répondait sa sœur, mais cette dernière ce fit couper la parole.

-Non ! Ça va ! J'en ai marre de ta pitié et celle des autres.

-Ecoute je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens James. Mais si tu veux quelle que chose, n'importe quoi, je suis là ne l'oublie pas.

-Tous ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi avec mon fils. Alors je te dit au revoir »

Sur ce dernier mot James prit Brendan dans ses bras et allât à sa voiture. Sur le chemin tout le monde le regardait un sourire compatissant. James ne leur répondit pas et continua sa route.

Il installa son fils dans son siège auto car ce dernier n'avait que quatre ans. James montât dans sa voiture. En réglant e rétro viseur il regardât son fils, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser et qu'il ne verra plus jamais son autre père. Qu'ils devront fêter son prochain anniversaire sans Michael. Fêter noël sans Michael. A cette penser il posât sa tête sur le haut du volant et éclatât en sanglot.

Sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis leur discussion courra vers la voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Elle ne chercha pas à ce qu'il fallait faire elle prit James dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Elle demanda à James de se mettre sur la place passager pour que ce soit elle qui conduise jusqu'à chez eux. Il descendit de la voiture mais ne se mit pas sur le siège passager. Il se mit sur le siège arrière, pour être à coter de fils.

Ils avaient roulé à peine cinq minutes, que Brendan dormait. En regardant son fils dormir James en fit de même espérant qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, sentir la peau de Michael le collé, et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

Ils sont arrivés. James se réveillât en sursaut après que sa sœur est arrêtée la voiture. Brendan dormait encore. Il se détachât et ferma la porte doucement. Il fit le tour de la voiture détachât son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et donna les clefs à sa sœur pour quelle puisse ouvrir la porte.

James monta les escaliers. Et entra dans a chambre de Brendan. Sa chambre était toute simple. Bleu avec un lit une place avec une couette avec tous les héros Marvel comme motif, il y avait une guirlande juste au-dessus. Ça chambre n'était pas ranger, il y avait plusieurs jouets par terre. Ceci agaçait Michael qui était plutôt maniaque. Il posât Brendan dans son lit en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime mon petit ange » chuchota James. En se levant il remarquât le cadre. Dans ce quatre Brendan avait collé plusieurs photos de lui James et Michael. Dont une était un moment important dans leur vie de famille. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient pris Brendan dans leur bras le jour de sa naissance. Ils avaient fait appelle à une mère porteuse au lieu d'adopter un enfant. En regardant la photo il se remémore ce jour-là :

James et Michael regardaient à travers la vitre main dans la main, le berceau ou était endormi leur enfant.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Demanda Michael.

-je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à Brendan. Répondit-il.

-Ça me va, et je pense que ça lui ira très bien. »

Au même moment l'infirmière sorti de la salle pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer pour voir leur fils. James et Michael entra toujours main dans la main et surtout très nerveux. James se demandât si leur fils allait comprendre qu'il allait avoir deux papas et pas un papa et une maman. Michael ne s'inquiéta pas. Il était sûr qu'il allait comprendre. Il regardait James tendrement en le réconfortant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Dit Michael en s'arrêtant pour que James le regarde.

-Oui mais… Si on se moque de lui ou des choses comme ça.

-ça ne serrât pas le cas, je te le promets. »

Michael déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de James, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire. Ils s'approchassent du berceau, ils le regardaient comme si il n'y avait plus rien autour a par ce qu'ils allaient appeler leur famille maintenant. Ils n'osaient pas le toucher de peur de la réveiller. Mais au même moment le petit ouvrit les yeux, première réaction en voyant James et Michael fut un grand sourire. Michael ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie. James n'était pas étonner de voir le voir pleurer. Il passait comme un homme fort, mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Michael avait déjà pleuré devant lui le jour de leur mariage. James pris la petite main de leur fils. Sa main était tellement petite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tour de son doigt. A ce moment-là il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme à son tour. James prit ensuite le petit garçon dans ses bras. Michael caressa doucement les petits cheveux de leur fils. Plus rien n'avait d'importance a ce moment-là. Tout pouvait arriver ils s'en fichaient complètement.

James sorti de sa penser en entendant la bouilloire. Sa sœur venait de faire du thé. Il descendit les marches et allât dans la cuisine. Il se doutait que sa sœur allait lui parler de Michael. James ne savait pas s'il était prêt à parler de lui. En fait il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis une semaine.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :) dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la discussion

Quand James arriva dans la cuisine sa sœur lui donna la tasse de thé. Qu'il accepta volontiers. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de cuisine. La sœur et le frère ne savaient pas quoi dire. Le silence commençait à être très gênant. Puis sa sœur en avait marre et engageât la discussion :

« -Comment va Brendan ? demandât-elle.

-Bien, il va bien, il est juste fatiguer. Répondit James.

-Toi aussi tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais peut être allé dormir.

-Non... j'ai trop de chose à faire.

-Comme quoi ? »

James savait ce qu'il devait répondre. Il devait répondre qu'il devait ranger les affaires de Michael. Ces vêtements, dossiers de travaille. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses deux mains. Les larmes commencèrent à monter. Sa sœur se déplaça pour se mettre à coter de lui.

«sshh… James ça va aller, tout va s'arranger… » Chuchota sa sœur.

Après avoir dit ça James releva brutalement la tête, il avait les joues mouillé à cause des larmes. Il fixa sa sœur. Il laissa échapper un petit rire car ce qu'elle venait de dire était complètement faux. Rien n'allait s'arranger.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est en disant ça que tout va s'arranger ?! Qu'il va revenir ?! Cria James. Comment veux-tu que tout s'arrange ?! Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas ! Chaque matin je vais devoir me lever sans lui, chaque soir vais devoir m'endormir sans lui ! Et toi tu viens sur t'es grand chevaux en disant que tout va s'arranger !

-James je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Lui répondit sa sœur.

-Alors ne dit rien ! De toute façon tu n'as jamais apprécié Michael…

-Dit pas ce n'est pas vrai…

-Alors tu étais ou le jour de notre mariage ?! Le jour de la naissance de Brendan ?! Quand on avait fêté l'anniversaire de Michael tous ensemble ?! Tu étais ou ?! »

Sa sœur ne savait pas quoi dire, car elle s'avait très bien que c'était le cas. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Michael, elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi. Mais ils furent interrompu par une petite voix. C'était Brendan qui a été réveillé par les cris de son père et de sa tante. Il avait des petits yeux tellement qu'il était fatigué. Sur le moment James s'en voulut énormément d'avoir crié.

« Papa, pourquoi tu cris ? » demanda Brendan.

Le premier geste de James fut de courir vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant d'avoir crié. Avant de remonter Brendan dans sa chambre, il regarda sa sœur en lui demanda de partir. Quand les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Brendan, James entendit la porte d'entrer se fermé. Il se plaçât dans le lit à coter de son fils jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'endorme. Mais il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il était presque 22h et il ne dormait toujours pas.

« Papa est ce que tu dors ? demanda Brendan.

-Non pourquoi ? Répondit James

-C'est quand la première fois que tu as rencontré papa ?

-c'était il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant pourquoi ?

-comme ça. Tu pourras me raconter un jour ?

-oui si tu me promets de t'endormir.

-d'accord ! » Dit-il joyeusement. James déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortie du lit. Avant de sortir de sa chambre Brendan l'appela. Il se retourna pour écouter ce que son fils allait dire :

« Papa, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Brendan… »

James sorti de la chambre et fermât la porte. Il descendit dans le salon est repensant a la question de son fils. « C'était quand la première fois que tu as rencontré papa ? » cette question tourna dans sa tête. Il s'installa dans le canapé et commença à se remémoré le jour de sa rencontre avec Michael.

C'était un samedi, il pleuvait des cordes. James courait jusqu'au premier restaurant, café ou magasin encore ouvert pour se réfugier jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Au loin il commence à voir une enseigne. C'est un petit café. Au même moment un autre homme entra pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un homme plutôt grand. Au début James ne se préoccupa pas de lui, il était trop occupé à regarder ses affaires mouillé. Mais l'homme lui tandis un mouchoir en lui disant :

« Tenez pour vous essuyer le visage. »

Quand James remonta la tête il découvrit de visage de l'homme. Il avait les yeux les plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu pensa James. Ils étaient d'un vert à faire tomber n'importe qui. Il prit le mouchoir et le remercia timidement. Il rebaisa la tête quand il senti qu'il commençait à rougir a la vue de l'homme. Il essuya son visage. Quand l'homme commença la discussion.

« -Je pense qu'on est là pour un petit moment. Dit-il en regardant James.

-Oui la pluie ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Répondit James.

-Je m'appelle Michael. Et vous ? demandât-il en tendant la main vers James.

-James. Il sera la main de Michael.

-Vous voulez qu'on prenne un café, comme on sera longtemps autant faire connaissance.

-Oui pourquoi pas ! »

Depuis ce jour James et Michael ne se sont jamais quitter.

James versa une larme, en se rappelant se souvenir. Et commença à s'endormir sur le canapé. Jusqu'à s'endormir complètement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain matin James se réveillât en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible rêve. Mais quand il sortit de la maison, et découvrit tous les bouquets de fleurs laisser par les habitants du quartier, avec des cartes ou il y a écrit « toute mes condoléances ». Il comprit que cela n'était pas un rêve mais belle et bien la réalité. Il regardât autour de lui. Tous les voisins avaient les yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'ils ramassaient leur journal. James les regardât, prit son journal et rentra chez lui en laissant les bouquets de fleurs dehors.

Quand il rentra son fils descendit les marches pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, ce qui fit sourire James. Son premier vrai sourire depuis le tragique accident. Brendan s'installa à table avec son ourse en peluche.

« - que veux-tu ce matin comme petit déjeuner ? demanda James.

-Mes céréales comme d'habitude. » Répondis Brendan.

James lui servit son bol. Quand il finit de déjeuner, les deux garçons vont à l'étage pour aller s'habiller. Quand ils étaient propre et habiller, Brendan fit son sac et ils partirent pour l'école.

Brendan remarquât les bouquets de fleurs devant la maison, mais ne posa pas de question à son père.

James et Brendan descendirent de la voiture, ils se prirent la main et allât devant l'entrée de l'école. James déposa un baiser sur son front en luis disant qu'il va le récupérer a la sortie ce soir et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il regardât son fils courir vers l'école pour ne pas être en retard. James retournât a sa voiture, si il ne partait pas maintenant lui aussi serait en retard. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec une psychologue. Il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait de la perte de Michael. Donc il s'était avec une inconnue il allait peut être se délivrer de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Quand il arriva à destination il resta dans la voiture et commença à ce demandé si ça allait bien se passer. Il était très nerveux. D'habitude s'il a quelque chose à dire, Michael était là pour l'écouter. Mais il n'était plus là. Il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit de sa voiture. Il entra dans le grand bâtiment, il tombât tout de suite sur la secrétaire.

« Bonjour vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda la secrétaire.

-heu… oui je suis James McAvoy.

-Bien le docteur à bientôt fini, vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente qui est toute suite sur votre gauche.

-Merci. »

James s'assit sur le premier siège libre qu'il a trouvé. Mais penne qu'il est eu le temps de s'assoir que la psychologue le demanda de venir dans sa salle.

Quand il entra dans la salle il resta debout, très nerveux et très timide. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir sur le fauteuil devant son bureau. Elle n'a pas levé une seul fois la tête pour voir comment était James. Elle continua à écrire sur une feuille et en même temps elle demanda à James ce qu'il n'allait pas. James n'allât pas par quatre chemins et lui dit qu'il est la parce que son mari est mort. Elle n'a toujours pas levé la tête et continua à écrire sur sa feuille, elle ne posa plus de question. Un silence commençait à peser dans la pièce.

« -comment est-il mort ? demanda la psychologue après 5 minutes de long silence.

-heu… un accident de voiture. Répondit James d'une voix tremblante.

-qu'avez-vous ressentie quand vous avez su qu'il était mort ? demandât-elle en relevant la tête. Enfin.

-j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi mourait avec lui. Que tous s'effondrait autour de moi.

Il était 3h du matin. James était au lit. Michael devait aller régler une affaire de travail à la dernière minute. Le téléphone sonnât. James se réveilla en sursaut. Il commençait déjà à avoir peur de savoir qui s'était au bout du fil, car Michael n'était toujours pas rentrer. Il décrochât, et quand il entendit que c'était l'hôpital de la ville, il comprit très vite que Michael n'allait pas bien. Puis d'un coup James ne bougeât plus. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme. Après de longue minute, il reprit son téléphone pour appeler sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse garder Brendan le temps qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Il s'habillât à toute vitesse d'un simple jean et-t-shirt, et allât à l'hôpital. Quand il y arrivât, l'accueil lui indiquât la chambre de Michael. Il avait plusieurs bleus et écorchure sur le visage. Mais ce qui fit pleurer James, c'est ce tuyau branché à une machine pour qu'il puisse respirer. Le médecin arriva pour aller voir James et lui expliquer la situation.

« Bonjour monsieur de je suis le médecin qui c'est occuper de Michael. Annonça le médecin.

-Pourquoi il est branché à une machine ? demanda James.

-c'était un accident très sérieux, cela à endommager très gravement ses poumons

-il s'en sortira ?

-Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. »

James regardât le médecin les yeux remplit de larme. Entra dans la chambre de Michael, et s'installa dans le siège à coter. Il prit la main de Michael et se mis à effondrer en larme.

Quelle que heure après il autorisa les médecins à le débrancher. En entendant le bruit de son battement de cœur s'arrêter les larmes tombaient toute seul. Il donna un dernier baiser a Michael en luis disant « au revoir ». James ressentie une douleur tellement immense qu'il ne saurait comment le décrire. Il avait tellement mal. Il souffrait tellement.

James regardât la psychologue les joues toutes mouillés. Elle le regardât aussi puis lui demanda de revenir la semaine prochaine à la même heure. James partie et pris la voiture pour retourner chercher Brendan car il était déjà 16h. Sur le chemin il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il a raconté à la psychologue. Et il se disait que si il continuait à la voir peut être pas qu'il oubliera Michael sa jamais, mais qu'il pourrait refaire sa vie, qui sait ce que l'avenir va lui réserver.

* * *

voilà j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Michael était décéder, 6 mois que James allait voir la psychologue. Mais cela faisait aussi 6 mois que Brendan ne souriait plus, ne riait plus. James était vraiment inquiet. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Et il savait que c'était dur pour son fils car on approchait des fêtes de fin d'année.

Un soir vers 21h, James était sur son lit avec son ordinateur en train de travailler sur un dossier pour son job. Sa faisait une heure qu'il avait couché Brendan. Mais alors qu'il pensait que son fils dormait, il commençât à entendre des bruits. Il se leva et sorti de sa chambre. Il entendit mieux les bruits, il s'avançât près de la chambre de Brendan et il entendit comme des pleurs. Il ouvrit un peu la porte et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Brendan était dans son lit, avec une chemise de Michael qu'il tenait fermement dans les mains. Il était en larme. James ne réfléchissait pas plus longtemps et allât a coter de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand le petit garçon se retrouva dans les bras de son père il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. James passa cinq minutes à consoler Brendan et à le bercer pour qu'il se calme. Quand le garçon s'était calmé, James qu'il fallait lui parler du décès de Michael. Quand il finit par trouver les mots après une grande inspiration.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Brendan, et que rien pourra le remplacer. Mais j'aimerai que tu me promettes que quand tu ne vas pas bien comme ce soir, que tu ne restes pas tout seul, je veux que tu me promettes de venir me voir pour me parler… »

Brendan hochât la tête mais ne dit rien. Il fermât longuement les yeux et finis par tout raconter à son père :

« Il me manque… et des gens de l'école se moque de moi…

\- Quoi ?! Brendan qui se moque de toi ? demanda James encore plus inquiet.

\- Des gens de ma classe ils se moquent de moi parce que papa est mort… répondit Brendan tout honteux.

Quand James caressa le dos de Brendan pour le consoler mais il fit une grimace. Comme une grimace de douleur. James alluma la lampe sur le chevet à coter du lit. Il demanda a Brendan de se mettre debout et d'enlever son haut de pyjama. Quand le garçon enleva son t-shirt, James en resta bouche bée. Il avait un énorme hématome sur le dos. Il prit son fils dans les bras en l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il posa Brendan sur un petit tabouret, il prit de la crème et commençât à en mettre sur l'hématome.

« Qui ta fait ça ? demanda calmement James car si il demandait assez brusquement Brendan n'allait pas répondre

-Des gens dans ma classe… répondirent son fils très timidement.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Je ne vais pas te disputer parce que quelqu'un ta frapper Brendan. Demain j'irai voir ton instituteur, il est hors de question que cela continu. »

James alla recoucher Brendan dans son lit. James en fit pareil dans le sien. Mais dix minutes après, Brendan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père, et alla se glisser dans les draps. James ne dit rien et laissa son fils s'endormir avec lui.

Le lendemain, le père et le fils sont arrivé plus tôt à l'école. James et Brendan attendent devant la porte de la salle de classe le temps que l'instituteur arrive. Quand il arriva, James ne le reconnaissait pas. Effectivement c'était un remplaçant car, l'instituteur était en arrêt maladie.

« Bonjour, monsieur McAvoy c'est ça ?, demanda le prof en serrant la main de James, qui hochât la tête en guise de réponse.

-Je suis monsieur Buckley le remplaçant de Brendan, son instituteur est en arrêt maladie. Donc vous vouliez me parler ?

-heu... oui, Brendan ma raconter hier soir qu'il s'est fait frapper par un camarade de classe, et qu'on se moque souvent le lui. Donc j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à cela. Répondit James avec beaucoup de mécontentement.

Brendan qui était à coter baissa la tête de honte, Buckley l'autorisa à aller dans la salle ou il y a tous les jeux le temps qu'il parle avec son père. James et le remplaçant entra dans la salle.

-donc vous dites que Brendan c'est fait frapper ? demanda Buckley

-oui il a un énorme hématome dans le dos. Répondit James

-je suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais je n'ai pas d'explication. Pourtant je garde souvent un œil sur Brendan car sais que c'est dur pour lui avec la perte de votre mari. Je contais vous appeler aujourd'hui ou dans la semaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-ca fait qu'elle que temps que Brendan s'endort en cour. Donc peut être que vous savez pourquoi ?

-hier j'ai trouvé Brendan en pleur dans son lit. »

La sonnerie retenta dans l'école pour annoncer le début des cours. Mr. Buckley et James se serrât la main pour se dire au revoir. James est allé voir Brendan avant de partir vers sa voiture pour aller au travail. Quand il fut arrivé dans sa voiture, il soufflât un grand coup, et sans savoir pourquoi il repensa le jour ou Michael la demander en mariage.

James et Michael était partie dans un restaurent pour fêter leur un an de vie de couple. Ils en étaient arrivés au dessert. James avait pris comme d'habitude une part de gâteau au chocolat. Michael lui n'avait rien commandé comme dessert et regardait tendrement James en train de manger son gâteau. James s'arrêta sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa cuillère et s'essuyât la bouche avant de parler.

« D'accord tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou pas ? demanda James.

-D'accord je contais attendre que tu ais finis ton dessert avant de te demander. Répondit Michael.

-Demander quoi ?

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

James regarda Michael pendant une minute avant de lui dire d'une voix tremblante : « oui », si il le pouvait il lui aura dit tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ces trois petite lettres « oui ».


	5. Chapter 5

Désoler pour le retard mais je suis partie en stage donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 5 mais j'ai utilisé toute la première semaine de vacances pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et le personnage de Mr. Buckley est fictif il n'est réel.

Chapitre 5 :

La classe de Brendan est en sortie scolaire au musé. James c'est proposer accompagnateur. Comme ça il pourrait continuer de parler de Brendan à Mr. Buckley pendant la sortie.

Alors que les enfants étaient tous assis sur un banc pour manger leur pique-nique, James et Buckley étaient assis plus loin pour pouvoir parler.

« -Mr. Buckley je me demandais. Commença James

-Non appeler moi Paul, je ne supporte pas quand on m'appelle Mr. Buckley.

-Très bien Paul. Est-ce que Brendan vous parler de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non pas après notre ancienne discussion. Répondit Paul. »

James et Paul c'étaient assis sur un banc eux aussi. Il eut un grand silence pendant quelque minute. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas de quoi parler a part de Brendan.

Après que les enfants aient finit de manger, ils avaient droit de jouer un peu. Paul et James étaient toujours assis sur le même banc depuis tout à l'heure. Avec toujours le même silence depuis tout à l'heure. Après ce trop long silence Paul décida d'engager la conversation.

« -Vous savez Brendan a besoin de dégager sa colère et sa tristesse qu'il a au fond de lui. Commençât-il. Je pense avoir trouvé la bonne solution pour qu'il puisse tout évacuer.

James le regarda dans les yeux et l'écouta attentivement pour pouvoir aider son fils. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour aider Brendan.

-Et c'est quoi cette solution ? demanda James.

-le paintball. »

James montra une tête assez curieuse. Il y était partager entre le faite que ce soit peut être une bonne idée, ou de vouloir étrangler Paul parce qu'il trouve le paintball trop dangereux.

James et le professeur se sont regardés pendant au moins une minute dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils rigolaient.

« Mon frère est le propriétaire du paintball de la ville, je luis en parlerait et vous viendrez quand vous voulez. Vous et Brendan.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Aller ! ca pourra toujours l'aider. Dit Paul avec un grand sourire pour convaincre James.

-D'accord, d'accord on ira peut être samedi.

-Non pas samedi. Interrompit Paul.

-Pourquoi ce samedi c'est fermé ?demanda James

-Non c'est ouvert, c'est juste que samedi vous êtes pris. » Répondit Paul

James le regarda avec un sourcil lever. Il se demandait comment il pouvait connaitre son emploi du temps. Et après il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien de prévue le samedi, donc il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il était en train de parler.

« Heu non… commença James plutôt hésitant. Samedi je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Si à 19h30 vous avez rendez-vous avec moi au restaurent italien. »

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir. Par honte il baissa la tête. Paul remarqua les joues rouges de James il se mit à sourire aussi. Il releva la tête regarda dans les yeux Paul.

« Vous savez quoi ? Dit James.

Paul le regarda en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas en colère pour lui avoir demandé un rendez-vous, et qu'il accepte sa proposition.

-Vous avez raison, je suis pris samedi au restaurant italien à 19h30 avec vous. »

James et Paul se regarda de nouveau dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la journée ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de tout et de rien. Apres être rentrer à l'école James et Brendan ont pris la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. Après être rentré chez eux, ils ont diné, James a emmener Brendan dans son lit et a attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

James est parti s'allonger dans son lit et repensa au choix qu'il a fait pour le rendez-vous avec Paul. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Il aurait peut-être dû dire non, car c'était encore trop tôt pour lui. Après tout c'était juste un rendez-vous, ils ne sont pas obliger de continuer avec d'autre diner, déjeuner. Il se leva de son lit, ouvrit l'armoire. Il regarda tous les tee-shirts de Michael. Il enleva le sien, pour pendre un de Michael et l'enfila. Le tee-shirt était trop grand pour James. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se mis à sourire en voyant que le tee-shirt qui était vraiment trop grand pour lui. Mais en le regardant plus attentivement, le sourire est partie. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer une dernière nuit avec Michael, juste pour parler avec lui. En essuyant sa larme il aurait pu sentir le souffle de Michael dans son cou, comme si il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que James allait mal. En ayant eu cette sensation James s'écroula par terre et se mis à pleurer. Brendan qui a entendu les pleurs, alla dans la chambre de son père. Et cette fois c'est lui qui est allé sans réfléchir dans ces bras.

« Papa je t'ai promis que si j'allais mal, il fallait que j'aille te voir. Mais toi aussi est ce que tu me promets que quand tu vas mal tu viens me voir ? demanda Brendan les larmes aux yeux

-Oui je te le promets Brendan. » Répondis James.

Les deux garçons se sont levés pour aller dans le lit, James laissa Brendan dormir avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu plusieurs examens blanc à passer, et bientôt le vrai. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Chapitre 6 :

James se regardait dans le miroir en train de réajuster sa chemise. Il était très nerveux. Nous étions samedi soir, il était 18h45. Paul ne devait plus trop tarder. James ne sait jamais sentit aussi nerveux. Il faut dire, il n'a pas eu de rendez-vous depuis un long moment. Il allait souvent au restaurent avec Michael, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Il passa sa main droite sur sa main gauche, et ne put s'empêcher se sentir son alliance sur son annulaire. Il la trifouilla pendant au moins une minute. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il se concentra pour qu'elles ne roulent pas sur ses joues, car il entendait quelqu'un s'approcher de la chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration et pris sa veste. La personne qui s'approchait de sa chambre, était la baby-sitter de Brendan. C'est une adolescente de 18 ans qui a été engager par James et Michael des que Brendan a eu 3 ans. Elle s'entend très bien avec James, et elle s'entendait très bien avec Michael aussi. Elle attendait devant la porte, elle n'avait jamais osé entrer dans la chambre de James et Michael.

« Heu… le repas est près pour Brendan, il doit aller au lit à 20h30, ou au plus tard 21h si tu lui lis une histoire. »

Jade la baby-sitter regardait James en faisant oui de la tête. Elle n'écoutait plus James prononcer la « liste » de chose à faire pour Brendan, mais cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle le surveillait donc qu'elle connaissait cette liste par cœur. Quand James regarda jade, il comprit que lui citer la liste ne servait à rien.

« -mais ça tu le sais déjà…désolé. Continua James.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave, c'est même normal. Répondit jade. Vous êtes nerveux ?

-ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda James. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais d'accepter cette demande, après tout je ne le connais pas.

-James vous avez bien fais. Cette soirée vous permettra de mieux le connaitre justement. Avec Michael aussi quand vous avez pris votre café ensemble la première fois, vous ne le connaissiez pas et pourtant ça vous a pas empêcher de prendre le café. C'est devenu votre marie vous avez eu un enfant ensemble.

James ce concentra d'avantage pour que les larmes ne coulent pas.

-je ne dis pas que vous allez vous mariez, avoir un enfant avec lui. Je dis juste que vous avez le droit de voir quelqu'un. Et que la mort de Michael ne doit pas être un prétexte pour se couper du monde. »

La discussion c'est arrêter sur ces mots, car Paul venait juste d'arriver. James allât dire bonne nuit à son fils et il saluât la baby-sitter. Ils partirent tous les deux en voiture pour le restaurant italien.

Dans la voiture James et Paul parla très peu. Tous les deux étaient très nerveux, ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir un seul mot. James se demanda si dans le restaurant ils allaient être plus bavards. Ou ils allaient simplement manger sans trop parler comme en ce moment dans la voiture. Il allait très vite le savoir, ils sont arrivés dans le petit restaurant italien de la ville.

Les deux hommes s'installent à la table ou le serveur les accompagnés. Il leur proposa un apéritif qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

La soirée toucha à sa fin. James et Paul trouva finalement plusieurs sujets de conversation. Paul raccompagna James chez lui.

Arrivé devant chez James, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment se dire au revoir, une poignée de main, la bise …? Alors James et Paul se disent au revoir en se souriant. James regardât Paul partir dans sa voiture avant d'entrée chez lui. Quand il rentra la baby-sitter était dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur.

« -comment était la soirée ? demanda l'adolescente.

-Très bien, on a pu trouver des sujets conversation. Répondit James en allant au frigo pour prendre un verre d'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton ordinateur si ce n'est pas indiscret ?demanda James.

-Non, je relis encore et encore le mail de l'université d'Oxford.

-Et il te dit quoi ce mail ?

-il me dit qu'ils ont accepté ma demande de bourse et je vais étudier là-bas à partir de septembre prochain.

-Mais c'est génial ! s'écria James. Tu vas étudier dans une des meilleures universités.

-Oui c'est vraiment génial ! Je vous donnerai des nouvelles.

-J'espère bien, Brendan va s'ennuyer de toi.

-Oui il va me manquer aussi. »

La baby-sitter regarda James, elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle avait dit toute à l'heure avant la soirée de James.

« -écoutez James, je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit… commença l'adolescente.

-Non c'est rien, tu avais raison de me le dire sinon je ne serai pas aller à cette soirée. Aller file il se fait tard. »

La baby-sitter dit au revoir à James avant d'aller prendre sa veste et partir chez elle.

James mis son verre dans levier et alla se coucher. Mais ce dernier ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il pensa trop à Paul et à la merveilleuse soirée qu'il a passé en sa compagnie. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Paul ressentait la même chose chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme c'est ma première fiction je ne veux pas faire beaucoup de chapitre. Je vais en faire que 10. Peut-être que plus tard je ferai d'autre fiction sur James et Michael ou Charles et Erik.

Chapitre 7 :

Nous étions dimanche matin, le lendemain de la merveilleuse soirée qu'avait passé James en compagnie de Paul. Il resta allonger dans son lit en fixant le plafond. Il repensa à cette soirée. Il se mit à sourire bêtement en pensant à Paul. Il se senti comme un adolescent de 15 ans amoureux pour la première fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il couvrit son visage de ses deux mains toujours en souriant. Il espérait ne plus rougir avant l'arrivée de son fils dans sa chambre. Chaque dimanche Brendan avait l'habitude de venir dans le lit de James. Après la mort de Michael il a continué sa petite « tradition ». Quand Brendan entra dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en même temps. En voyant son rire James sourit. Depuis le tragique accident il n'avait jamais vu Brendan rire autant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureux ? demanda James

-ce qui me rend heureux c'est de te voir sourire papa. Répondit Brendan tout joyeusement »

Apres cette réponse James c'est douter que Brendan l'espionnait avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Son fils avait tout vu, James en train de sourire bêtement. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Brendan se mit devant la télé dans le salon le temps que son père fasse le petit déjeuner. Le temps que le bol de chocolat de Brendan chauffe dans le micro-onde. James est parti chercher le journal devant chez lui. Quand il sortit, en dessous du journal il trouva une boite avec le nom de la pâtisserie pas très loin de chez lui. Il prit la boite et le journal et retourna chez lui, en se demandant « que fait cette boite ici ? ». Il posa le journal sur le buffet à coter de la porte d'entrer. Il retourna dans la cuisine posa la boite sur la table et l'ouvrit. Il trouva dans cette boite des croissants encore tous chaud, avec un petit mot. Il l'ouvrit le mot et le lis.

« J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cela trop vieux jeux, mais j'ai passé une très très bonne soirée en t'as compagnie. Donc si tu veux bien, pour moi une autre soirée n'est pas de refus, dis-moi ta réponse rapidement.

Paul. »

James relut encore et encore cette petite lettre de Paul. Il la relut en souriant. Après il pensa que cette journée, allait être une excellente journée. Brendan entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il remarquât les croissants et en pris un. James admira son fils dévoré le croissant. Tout en souriant. Il resta dans ses penser. Il n'entendait pas Brendan lui parler.

« -Papa ! Papa ! cria Brendan

-Excuse-moi, tu disais quoi mon chérie ? demanda James en sortant de ses penser.

-qui nous a donné les croissants, papa ?

-Un ami. Et il faut que je le rappelle. »

Brendan ne se préoccupa pas et continua de manger son croissant.

Dans l'après-midi, James et son fils sont partie se promener dans le parc. Brendan courut vers les jeux. James s'installa sur le banc pour le surveiller. Il la regarda en souriant et se rappela la première fois qu'il est venu dans le parc avec Brendan et Michael.

Brendan n'avait que 2 ans. C'était un jour pendant les vacances au mois de juillet. Michael aidait Brendan à monter sur le toboggan. James lui avait son appareille photo et profitât du beau soleil de Juillet pour prendre une photo de Michael et leur fils. Tous les trois rigolaient. Ils étaient heureux.

« Viens nous rejoindre sur le toboggan James ! cria Michael à l'homme de sa vie

James avait toujours l'appareil photo dans ses mains.

-j'arrive. Dit James en posant l'appareil sur le banc avec les autres affaires de la petite famille.

Il se mit à la sortie de la glissade du toboggan pour récupérer Brendan après sa glissade. Michael lui était en haut avec son fils pour l'aider à glisser. Rien n'aurait pu arriver dans ce moment-là. La famille était plus qu'heureuse.

James sorti dans sa penser quand il entendu crier Brendan que Paul était ici. James se leva du banc. Paul était juste devant lui. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment réagir. James sentie comme des papillons dans son ventre. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de sourire.

-Heu… Pour la lettre avec les croissants… commença James.

-J'espère que vous les avez aimé avec Brendan. Continua Paul.

-Oui Brendan les a dévorés. Et pour concernant la lettre…

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé ça un peu vieux jeu. Coupa Paul

-Non j'ai beaucoup aimé la lettre. Et la réponse et oui. Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda Paul

-venez diner chez moi. C'est la seul condition que je demande.

-D'accord. »

James et Paul s'assit sur le banc pour continuer à parler tout en souriant. Et James espérait secrètement que l'après-midi ne s'arrête jamais pour qu'il puisse continuer de passer un bon moment avec Paul

XXXXXXXX

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait, je m'arrête a 10 chapitre comme c'est ma première fiction. Et aussi j'ai un autre projet qu'il me tarde de commencer, il va porter sur Charles et Erik et le film : La Momie. Je n'en dis pas plus.


	8. Chapter 8

Désoler d'avance s'il y a des fautes.

Chapitre 8 :

Jade la baby-sitter était passée chercher Brendan pour laisser James seul avec Paul pour leur rendez-vous. James était seul chez lui en attendant que Paul arrive pour diner. Il n'avait pas encore finis de mettre tous les couverts. Il avança devant la table avec les couverts pour deux dans la main. Alors qu'il venait à peine de les poser, que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Sur le coup James se dit tout joyeusement « Il est ici ! ». Mais au fond de lui il stresse tellement. Il ne sait pas si le diner va lui plaire. Et comment la fin de la soirée va se dérouler. Il se pressa d'aller à la pote d'entrer en réajustant sa chemise. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte avec son plus grand sourire. Paul était là, lui aussi lui donna un grand sourire. Il tenait dans sa main une bouteille de vin.

« - j'espère que tu aimes le vin, je ne savais pas quoi prendre. Dit-il en lui donnant la bouteille.

-non t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait. Rentre reste pas dehors. »

James ouvrit la porte en plus grand pour que Paul puisse entrer. James prit le mentaux pour l'accrocher. Paul prit le tire-bouchon dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour ouvrir la bouteille. Il servi James qui continua à préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Paul était dans le salon son verre à la main en train de regarder les photos de famille sur la cheminer. Au centre se trouvait la photo de mariage de James et Michael. Paul se penchât un peu plus pour la regarder. Il pensa que c'était une très belle photo. James et Michael étaient dans leur beau costume, en train de se regarder en souriant. A travers la photo on pouvait voir que c'était un vrai sourire et qu'ils étaient heureux.

« -J'aurai peut-être dû l'enlever avant que tu viennes… Commença James un peu gêné.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Paul. C'est une très belle photo, et personne ne doit t'obliger de l'enlever, peu importe les circonstances.

James baissa la tête en trifouillant ses doigts. Paul se reprochât de lui. Il se trouvait qu'a quelque centimètre. Il leva sa main pour la poser en dessous du menton de James et lui obliger à soulever la tête. Le cœur James battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était partie de sa cage thoracique. Paul penchât légèrement sa tête et approchât ses lèvres de cette de James. Leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'a quelque millimètre. Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se croisent. Paul commençât à parler :

« -Peu importe ce que ce passera entre nous James, jamais je ne t'empêcherai de penser à Michael, je t'empêcherais jamais de l'aimer. La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'avoir qu'une petite place dans ton cœur pour moi, et ça sera largement suffisant.»

James le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à qu'il est finis de parler.

Il prit le verre qu'avait Paul dans sa main, et le posât sur la table qui se trouve à coter. Ses yeux retournèrent dans ceux de Paul. Il prit son visage avec ses deux mains et provoqua la rencontre de leurs lèvres. Pour James le baisser était doux avec un coter amer, car c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que Michael. Mais il oublia rapidement le coter amer quand le baiser s'approfondit. Paul mis ses mains sur les hanches de James. Ce dernier ne dit rien, et se laissa faire. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionner. Aucun des deux ne pouvais arrêter le baiser. James et Paul était plus qu'heureux que leurs lèvres se rencontre. Un frisson de chaleur vient les envahir. Les deux hommes se dirigent vers les escaliers sans se quitter. Ils commençaient à enlever leur chemise. Arriver dans la chambre ils se posèrent sur le lit. Ils ne restèrent que leur sous vêtement.

Paul et James passèrent pratiquement la nuit à faire l'amour.

Le soleil passa à travers la fenêtre, et effleura le visage endormi de James. Paul le regarda pendant un long moment, avant de sortir du lit pour descendre dans la cuisine. Il remarqua que le diner était encore dans la cuisine. Ils n'avaient rien mangé hier soir. Il rangea les assettes et les couverts. Il mit le plat dans le frigo. En mettant le plat il fouillât pour voir quel déjeuner il peut préparer pour lui et James.

James se réveilla et descendit en sentant une très bonne odeur de crêpe. Il resta devant l'entrée de la cuisine et admira Paul en pleine préparation du petit déjeuner.

XXXXXXXX

Encore désolée si il y a des fautes.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe je ne suis vraiment pas très doué avec le français.

Chapitre 9 :

James admira Paul en train de faire le petit déjeuner pendant au moins cinq minutes. Paul se retourna avec l'assiette ou se trouve une dizaine de crêpes.

« -j'ai utilisé ta cuisine, ça ne te dérange pas au moins. Demanda Paul.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit James, toujours en souriant.

Paul continua à faire les crêpes, tandis que James mettait les assiettes sur la table. Les eux hommes, commençaient à manger. A table ils ne parlaient pas. Ils se jetaient des petits regards. James rougissait à chaque fois que Paul posait les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait plus eu cette sensation depuis un la mort de Michael. Apres le déjeuner, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et regardaient la télé pratiquement toute la matinée. Le film qu'ils regardaient était une simple histoire d'amour mais dans une scène un homme prononce deux mots « je t'aime ». En entendant ces mots James se rappela la toute première fois que Michael lui a dit ces deux mots.

C'était un dimanche Michael était dans le canapé devant la télé avec sa console, tandis que James luis travailler sur un dossier. Il était assis confortablement avec la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aime. James était tellement absorber par son dossier qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte que Michael avait mis son jeu sur pause et qu'il était en train de l'admirer. Il lui a fallu trois minutes pour relever la tête parce qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit de la télé.

« -je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? demanda James en souriant et relevant sa tête pour pouvoir voir Michael.

-J'ai quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un bout de temps. Répondit Michael.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ?

-Je crois…Non en fait j'en suis même sur… James je t'aime.

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait dire à Michael qu'il l'aimait, il attendait pour voir c'était bien réciproque, et de savoir si c'était le bon.

-Moi aussi j'aime Michael. »

Les deux hommes, se fixait sans rien dire et leur lèvre se rencontraient pour la centième fois de la journée.

James sorti de sa penser. Paul c'était endormi sur son épaule. James fit de même après avoir regardé la fin du film.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Cinq ans. Cinq ans peuvent passer très vite. Ce fut le cas pour James et son fils Brendan. Maintenant âgé de 9 ans Brendan, a pu faire le deuil de la mort de Michael. Mais ce dernier garde quand même une chemise de son père avec lequel il s'endort avec chaque soir. Il a pu se faire des amis et grâce à l'aide de Paul, qu'il apprécie sa visite de plus en plus à la maison, plus aucun élèves ne s'est moquer de lui bien au contraire ils ont soutenu Brendan dans l'étape qui est certainement la plus difficile de sa vie. Ses notes en cours ne cessent d'augmenter.

Il a commencé à jouer au foot, et James il a inscrit son fils dans le club local de la ville.

James lui pleure encore certain soir la mort de Michael, il a gardé son alliance attaché à sa chaine autour du cou. Maintenant il y a un grand changement dans sa vie.

Quand il pleure le soir, ou quand il fait un cauchemar du soir de la mort de Michael, Paul est juste à coter pour le consoler. Car oui en cinq années, Paul à emménager avec les deux garçons.

Ce jour la James l'avait invité à déjeuner chez lui, comme il faisait souvent depuis leur nuit. Paul était venu et remarqua que le petit garçon Brendan n'était pas là.

« Il est partie manger chez ma sœur » lui a simplement dit James ce jour-là.

Paul ne posa pas plus de question, pourtant il aurait voulu car James paraissait plutôt nerveux. Les deux hommes s'assoient.

« Sa serait plus pratique si tu avais des affaire ici, style brosse à dent, vêtements, ton travail avec t'es élèves. Commença James.

-Mais sa veux dire que je serai toujours chez toi, et j'ai des meubles chez moi donc…

Paul s'arrêta et compris en voyant la tête de James que c'était une proposition pour emménager chez lui.

-je crois que je ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un à qui se ne fait rien de me consoler quand je fais systématiquement le même cauchemar, a qui se ne dérange pas que je garde l'alliance de Michael, et à qui ça ne dérange pas d'avoir un garçon de 9 ans qui court partout maintenant que son papa a eu la bonne idée de l'inscrire au foot.

James avait les larmes qui commençaient à monter, et menaçaient de couler.

-ça me dérange pas d'être la quand tu pleures, ça ne me dérange pas que tu gardes l'alliance de Michael, que tu aille avec Brendan a sa tombe c'est même normal, et sa me dérange pas de voir Brendan courir partout parce que son père a eu une bonne idée de l'inscrire dans ce club, parce que j'aime Brendan et je t'aime toi. »

James arrêta tout mouvement quand il a entendu Paul lui dire qu'il l'aime. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sont déjà arrivées en bas du menton de James.

Paul a alors emménagé chez eux. Chaque dimanche les trois garçons vont au cimetière pour aller voir Michael.

Un dimanche en soulevant la tête de la tombe de Michael, James aurait juré voir l'homme qu'il a aimé, qu'il aime, et qu'il aimera toujours, en train de le regarder. James se mit à sourire, il pouvait se dire qu'il a fait son deuil maintenant, mais que jamais il aimerait quelqu'un plus qu'il a aimé Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dernier chapitre. Je vais commencer ma nouvelle histoire qui concerne Charles et Erik et le film La momie.


End file.
